Dating Dare
by LittleRedOne
Summary: When a game of truth or dare leaves Ginny forced to go on a date with a Slytherin how do things end up? Is he really as bad as she thinks he is? Ginny/Theodore Nott


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing familiar from the Harry Potter series. That stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, a mastermind.

* * *

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say boldly, regretting it almost instantly as I see the evil glint appear in Lavender's eyes.

"I dare you to ask Nott to Hogsmeade in front of the Great Hall tomorrow and, if he says yes, you must go with him for the whole day," she smirks. That's the best she could come up with?

"No way," Ron hollers.

"Oh calm down Ron. It's just a dare," I scold him.

"A dare to date a slimy Slytherin."

"No, it's a dare to ask out a Slytherin. I only have to date him if he says yes. And Nott's a smart boy. If a girl he hates asks him out, he'll say no," I explain as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is really.

"I still don't like it," he says stubbornly.

"I don't think it's a good idea either Ginny," Harry puts in.

"So sorry Harry, but I'm doing it."

"Look Ginny, Nott's of a bad sort. You don't want to get involved with him."

"I'm not an idiot Harry. I know which sort he's of." I spit out at his condescending tone. "Besides," I continue on calmer, "I'm not getting involved with him. It's a dare." Honestly, they act like I came in here raving over how much I fancy him or something!

"But Gin…"

"Seamus, truth or dare?" I interrupt.

"We aren't finished with this conversation Ginny," Ron interrupts right back.

"Oh silly me, I was under the impression that I just ended it. What _could _I have been thinking?" I few people snicker at this, making Ron angrier.

"I'm not allowing you to do this Gin. Slytherins are slimy little gits."

"If you think you can stop me, good luck."

"I don't think you should fraternize with Slytherins either," Harry adds.

"I'm terribly sorry boys. I've already accepted the dare. Nothing can be done now. I'm asking Nott out at breakfast," I say sweetly. "Now, Seamus, truth or dare?"

* * *

The whole way down to breakfast Ron and Harry try to dissuade me from doing the dare. Poor boys don't know that as they talk they're only steeling my resolve to do it that much more. So when I walk into the Great Hall I waste no time walking towards the Slytherin table, head held high, ignoring all the confused looks. Surely everyone's wondering what business a Gryffindor/Weasley has with _any _Slytherin. I walk up across from where he's seated and stop, waiting for him to look up from his plate.

"Good morning Nott," I say kindly with a smile.

"Good morning" he says cheerily, odd. That's so…_not_ Nott.

"Do you have plans for this Hogsmeade day yet?"

"Not yet," he grins. Though he has a nice smile, it looks odd on his face. He's supposed to scowl at me.

I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this, but with little hesitation I continue. "Would you like to go with me?"

I'm sure that if I look I will see the surrounding people's jaws drop at that, but I keep my eyes trained on Nott. Still, it does nothing to stop me noticing all the eyes I feel on me. The friendly greetings were enough, but asking him on a date? The Slytherins are clearly thinking I should be in Saint Mungo's.

"Okay," he answers simply. All looks questioning mental health turn straight to him, including my own.

"What?" I say shocked. He wasn't supposed to say yes! What is he _doing_!

"I said okay, like yes," he smirks, at least that's a familiar gesture, but it barely offers any comfort in this situation.

"Oh…well okay then." Now I have to go with him! Stupid truth or dare. "Where would you like to meet?"

"After breakfast. Outside the hall. Would that work for you?" I nod, slightly dumbfounded at what just happened. "I'll see you Saturday then," he says before digging back into his food like nothing had happened.

"Move along now Weaselette," Malfoy drawls a moment later when I still haven't moved. "I don't know what's wrong with Nott, but you still aren't welcome here."

"Like I want to be welcomed by you," I say coldly, turning to leave.

Upon returning to the Gryffindor table Lavender smirks at me. I glare back. I bet she knew that would happen. I sit down with my friends and silently start eating, ignoring all the questioning glances. They were all the way across the hall and couldn't have heard; I can pretend it didn't happen.

What did I just get myself into? How am I going to survive a date with Nott? And I have to spend the whole day with him too. It wouldn't be acceptable to only spend part of it with him. Lavender would just make me do it again, saying I failed the dare.

"Ginny!" Ron barks.

"Yes?"

"I've been talking to you. Are you even listening?"

"No," I say simply.

He rolls his eyes, but takes advantage of currently having my attention. "Is it all taken care of?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have a date with Nott?"

"Yes."

"Good," he sighs.

"Wait," Harry is quick to speak up, "yes you don't or yes you do?"

"Yes, I do," I say quietly.

"What" Ron yells, earning many stares as he chokes on the food he'd just stuffed in his mouth.

"We told you not to ask him, Gin. Why don't you ever listen to us?" Harry says annoyed.

"Why would I listen to you two?"

"Because then you wouldn't have a date with Nott right now."

"I can handle Nott. No worries." I won't let them think they were right.

"You aren't going on a date with Nott," Ron says in a firm tone.

"Watch me," I say smiling sweetly.

"I won't have to watch you because I'll make sure you don't go." He's getting louder now, attracting attention from as far as the Slytherin table.

"You can't stop me!" I yell back, half annoyed and half embarrassed.

"I'll owl mum," he threatens.

"Oh please Ronald. I have so much dirt on you that you wouldn't dare. You may be able to stop me from going on this date with her help, but you won't believe the things I'll tell her. Many things you aren't even aware I know! It wouldn't be in your best interest." He won't ruin this dare for me. I can handle Nott. Hell, as a third year I could have handled Nott.

"You aren't going on a date with Nott," he says again. He must think if he tells me enough time's I'll listen, cute.

"You listen to me right now Ron," I say while rising to my feet. "_I _asked Nott on this date. _I_ plan to go on it. _I_ can take care of myself. And _you_ will have no say whatsoever."

"But, Ginny," Harry decides to involve himself, "remember who you're talking about."

"I know who I'm talking about Harry! Did you not hear me _just _say his name? Do I need to repeat it? Nott! Nott! Nott!" I yell at him, getting louder as I went.

"You don't have to go on a date with him just to prove a point to us," Harry says. He is so bloody infuriating!

"I'm not trying to prove a point Harry! Just get over it!"

"Yes you are! You were wrong and you're trying to play it off like you were right. It's not going to work Ginny! You don't want to get involved with the likes of him. I told you that last night." By now Harry is uncharacteristically yelling and standing, Ron right beside him. I'd laugh at the fact if I weren't so worked up myself.

"I don't really care what you say Harry. You and Ron aren't the bosses of me. I'll get involved with the likes of whoever I want."

With that I turn and storm out of the Great Hall. Just before I leave I cast a quick look towards the Slytherin table. Nott was staring at me funny. I had forgotten he probably heard all of that; everyone probably heard all of that. I groan just thinking of the rumors that are going to be flying around. At least no one mentioned the dare. It's much more than the dare now. I'm going to prove that I can handle Nott. I can survive a simple date with him.

* * *

"Lover boy's waiting," Lavender grins as I finish my breakfast.

"Shut it Lav," I say angrily. She's been teasing me since Sunday when he agreed. Luckily Saturday is our weekly truth or dare night, so I can get my revenge tonight. I can tell it'll be an on going battle between us now. Too bad I'm the sister of Fred and George Weasley; she can't top me in the game of vengeance.

"You better cheer up Gin, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression," she says, barely concealing her laughter, "could ruin the whole date."

"I think I'll be going now," I say through gritted teeth. I quickly make my way out of the Great Hall to look for Nott.

"Weas…Gin…hello," he settles on.

"You can call me Ginny," I laugh lightly at his confusion. "I suppose I should be calling you Theodore too. Last names aren't appropriate on dates."

"Just Theo," he says shortly. "Only mum and dad call me Theodore. I don't like it much."

"I hate my name too. That's why it's strictly Ginny or Gin."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you! I just said I hate it!"

"You know mine."

"Everyone knows yours Nott."

"I thought we decided on first names _Weasley_."

"Fine," I shrug. "Everyone knows yours _Theodore_."

"Well if you're just going to be difficult it's going to be a great day," he says angrily. "Let's just head to town."

We walk in complete silence. Two minutes together and we are already arguing. Why did he even agree to go on this stupid date? How are we going to find something to do for the whole day? We're completely different people. I loathe Lavender at this moment.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asks once we reach the village.

"The only crucial places for me today are Scrivenshaft's and Zonko's." He gives me a funny look and I instantly throw up my defense. "What?"

"Why would you need to go to Zonko's when you have your brothers?"

"Oh, I don't need to buy anything," I tell him, relieved he didn't say anything rude. "I'm in charge of checking out the competitor's three P's: products, prices, and patrons," I grin. He nods in understanding and we walk for a few more minutes in silence.

"Do you want to start at the farthest end of the street and work our way back up?" he suggests.

"I guess," I answer with a shrug. "Actually, that sounds like a good plan. That way we won't have to carry anything we buy away from the castle and back."

"That's what I was thinking," he nods. "Would you mind if we go to Dervish and Banges too? My sister's birthday is soon."

"You've got a sister?" I ask surprised. There's more of him?

"Yeah, Cheree, and she's already said she'll accept nothing from me other than a new lunascope and the largest book on Astronomy I can find," he says matter-of-factly. "I plan to buy her more than one book though, maybe different topics. She loves reading. She's a sucker for the night sky though," he says with a small quirk of the lips.

"Do you need to stop for the books too then?"

"I guess so, yes. I hadn't thought of that."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve now," he smiled lightly. "Thirteen in a few weeks. Hence the birthday presents." Twelve? She must be a second year then! He's got a sister right back at the castle?

"Oh," I say surprised. "I've never heard of her. Does she go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah she goes here. You wouldn't have heard of her though. She makes sure to keep a low profile; doesn't like much attention from strangers. So if you missed her in the sorting last year you'd never know she existed."

"Oh. Yeah, I missed that. I believe we were having a gossip fest over Lavender's "exciting" summer."

"All that girl does is gossip," he shakes his head. "Can't she ever keep things to herself?"

"Hey," I jump to her defense, despite my current annoyance with her. "She's my friend you know!"

"Of course I know," he scoffs. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" _Well…_

"Just don't be rude to her if you don't want me angry with you the whole day," I cross my arms.

"I'm just speaking the truth. Besides, she's, let's say, an acquaintance of mine."

"What? Since when?" I ask shocked.

"Since last year in Charms," he says as if I should have known. "We're unfortunate enough to almost always be paired together in most classes and last year we grew up and started being civil to each other. Now we talk instead of argue when we work."

"Well I certainly didn't know that," I say as we reach Dervish and Banges.

"You aren't in our classes," he responds holding the door open for me. "After you."

"Thank you." I sweep inside, surprised by the chivalrous gesture. "So it's just a lunascope in here then?"

"Unless you'd like anything. I am your date so anything you want is on me."

"Oh rubbish. I won't be having you buy me things."

"It's etiquette."

"Maybe a drink and a bite to eat for lunch, but certainly not anything else," I say firmly.

"Whatever you say," he smirks.

"Would you like help looking?"

"I was just going to ask the owner. Don't be afraid to look around while I speak with him though. He likes to talk." I nod and make my way through the shop, my mind crazily going over the previous conversation.

Did I really just talk civilly to Theodore Nott? The same Theodore Nott who is Malfoy's friend, a Slytherin, supposedly a Death Eater to be, and, let's not forget, the one who hates me? I must have just imagined that. And he's got a sister? A sister who loves to learn and read about Astronomy? I shake my head of those thoughts and look around the store as he suggested. I rarely come here, but I love to look around when I do. They have all the best stuff. I slow to a stop when I come across the camera section.

I've always loved having pictures but never had much interest in photography. That is, of course, until Colin became a friend of mine. Now I love to be the person taking pictures. I love being able to decide what I take pictures of instead of just hoping that some one else will capture the moment I want for me. There've been countless times I've begged Colin to lend me his camera. I'm saving up for my own though. The twins let me work in their shop over every holiday and I get paid a small fee for checking out the competition for them too.

"May I help you with anything Miss?" a man I can only assume works in the shop asks.

"No thank you Sir," I say politely. "I'm just waiting for my date to finish up over there," I explain gesturing to where Nott is still talking with the owner.

"Ah yes, young Mister Nott. He's a fine young man." I try not to snort my disbelief here. "He's always in here on Hogsmeade visits buying his sister gifts. He holds her in very high regards."

Well that shocks me. "Really?" I ask. "What kind of things does he buy her?"

"Oh all sorts Miss; it's been so many years now I couldn't possibly recall it all." Years? Are we talking about the same Nott? This one sounds nice…considerate even!

"Well," I say slowly, "he certainly does sound like a fine young man."

"Are you sure I can't interest you in one of these lovely cameras Miss?"

"Not right now, no. I'm still working on saving up the money for one. I'll definitely be back to buy it from here though when I can afford it," I add on after seeing his disappointed look.

"I look forward to seeing a young lady as lovely as you back again Miss," he says with a charming smile. "Ah look! Mister Nott seems to be all set. Have a splendid date!" he says entirely too cheery. Nott stares at him questioningly before I usher him towards the door and out in to the streets once more.

"Did you get her gift?" he nods. "I hear you are a regular in there."

"Yeah, they have a lot of stuff. So I like to go there."

"I hear you mostly buy for your sister?" I ask, curious to see his reaction.

"Yeah," he says with a slight smile, "she really enjoys getting gifts."

"Everybody really enjoys getting gifts," I correct him.

"Yeah, but no one reacts quite like she does."

"How do you know if she's the only person you give gifts to? Maybe you need to be buying things for other people and you can find out how much they all love it too," I reason.

"You've never seen her reaction," he says with a fond chuckle, obviously thinking of a memory or two. "Besides, who else would I buy gifts for?"

"Oh I don't know, _your_ _friends_ maybe?" I ask, trying to convey that that should have been the obvious answer.

"What friends?" he says with a cruel laugh.

"Your friends. Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, or any of the other people you hang out with from your house."

"I don't really hang out with any of them much. And even if I did, it's not like any of them deserve gifts. They aren't really my friends. I don't really have friends, just people I hang out with from time to time."

"That's what a friend is," she argues.

"No, a friend is some one you hang out with and talk to about things. A friend is some one who you know isn't going to turn on you when someone better comes along or when you try to make other friends," he says bitterly.

He must have at least one friend! Everyone does! "What about Lavender?"

"What about her?"

"She's your friend."

"No, she's my acquaintance - just my partner in class."

"Yes, but you said you talk to her and you're nice to her. And I can guarantee she wouldn't turn her back on you just because someone better comes along! Plus, she talks to you even though you're a Slytherin, that can't be said for many Gryffindors!"

"You're talking to me."

"That's beside the point," I say dismissively. "She's your friend. Buy her something and I guarantee you you'll get a great reaction."

"I wouldn't even know what to buy her," he mumbles. "We may talk, but only about certain things."

"Well I think you should anyway. She'll show you a good reaction," I say stubbornly, not really sure why it's important to me.

"If it'll make you happy then fine," he sighs. "What should I get her?"

"I don't know. Some sweets for Honeyduke's I suppose would do it."

"You said you needed to stop at Scrivenshaft's right?" he asks. I nod and he heads for the door. "What kind of quills are we looking for?"

"Just simple ones. I tend to get angry and break mine easily," I say with a slight blush. It's mostly Ron's fault really. He's always getting me riled up at the worst times.

"Well let's get some nice strong ones then," he suggests. "That'll help."

"I can only really get a few cheap ones. I don't want to risk paying for one stronger one. If I break that I'll be quill-less until the next Hogsmeade visit."

"Just get a few good ones, I'll…"

"You aren't buying me quills Theo. I already told you that you aren't buying me anything." He raises his hands in surrender.

The rest of the date was spent in a similar fashion. We'd stop in a store, no matter where we went he'd offer to buy me something and I'd refuse before he could even finish talking. He picked out four books for his sister and a wide variety of sweets from Honeydukes for Lavender. He even helped me check things out at Zonko's. Surprisingly, when he was considering buying something I told him not to bother and I'd get something better from Fred and George for him. By the time we reached The Three Broomsticks we were exhausted.

"Thanks Theo," I say gratefully once he returns to the table with a couple of butterbeers and a plate of various sandwiches.

"No thank you, I've been trying to buy you something all day." We share a laugh at that.

"Are you going to give Lavender her gift in class?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking I'd just owl it to her at dinner with a little note."

"Why's that? Afraid to give a girl a gift?" I tease.

"No I'm not afraid. I thought this way you can see her reaction too."

"Oh I've seen her get gifts before."

"Not from me though," he shakes his head. "I'm pushing boundaries out side of the classroom here. All hell could break loose."

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen," I say with a laugh. "If it did however, I'd be quite excited for a front row seat."

"You're so encouraging," he says sarcastically.

"I try," I grin. We fall into a comfortable silence as we eat and drink. I take a look around the room and spot Lavender sitting in a booth against the far wall. She smirks at me as she catches my eye. Too bad for her this date didn't turn out as awful as I thought it would. I've at least been able to entertain myself with the sarcastic and witty banter we've held throughout the day.

"So I have to ask," I say upon finishing my sandwich, "why'd you agree to go out with me?"

"Honestly?" he asks.

"No way. I'd love for you to lie to me," I respond rolling my eyes.

"Brown told me she wanted to dare you to ask me out. She talked me into agreeing and here I am now. Of course, I was supposed to be rude and obnoxious all day."

"Wait, you knew this was all a dare?"

"Of course, why else would you ask or I even agree?"

"Well I don't know," I say honestly. "I guess I hadn't thought of that. I was too set on proving Ron and Harry wrong."

"About what?"

"Oh surely you heard them in the Great Hall on Saturday?"

"I guess," he shrugs. "I heard about everything from him threatening to owl your mum on. I take it he didn't, by the way?"

"Oh please. He'd never. He knows I can get him in loads of trouble. I'm a master at revenge. Fred and George made sure to take me under their wing when I was little. And Ron was always the target," I grin.

"Sounds like you've had quite the childhood."

"You've no idea," I respond eagerly. The rest of the afternoon was spent retelling tales of our childhood until it was about time to head back to the castle.

* * *

To say Lavender was surprised and excited to receive an owl during dinner would be an understatement. With a squeal, she quickly, and a bit too harshly, rips the package from the owl. I made sure to sit next to her so I could see the note he had written with it. I quickly look up to see Theo watching her with a calculating look, slight amusement showing through. Once she rips the note from the package and opens it I read over her shoulder.

_Brown,_

_I picked up some sweets for you in Hogsmeade. I figured they would show my gratitude to you for the date I had gone through today. Also, this is in hopes that the next time you feel the need to dare someone _anything_, you don't involve me. Once was enough for me thank you._

_See you in Charms,_

_Theodore Nott_

Lavender looks up excitedly at me but before she can make any comment an owl comes and lands in front of me. Confused, I take the package and hand the owl a treat. It's a decent sized package and I'm quite intrigued as to what it could be. Seeing a note I remove it from the box and, turning away from Lavender, open it.

_Ginny,_

_Despite the circumstances surrounding the date we went on today, I found that I ended up enjoying myself. You made for a constant source of entertainment. Definitely one of the better Hogsmeade trips I've been on since Third Year._

_It drove me insane today that you wouldn't let me buy you anything. One thing I learned growing up is that a girl loves receiving a gift – which is probably another reason why I buy so much stuff for my sister. Not to mention that on a date the male should buy anything his date desires. On that note, with a little help from Mr. Hilt from Dervish and Banges, I got you a little gift. I hope he did well and you enjoy it._

_Theo_

Well that topped the unexpected list. I turn to look at him again and he's staring at me intensely. I know he's waiting for me to open it, but I don't right away; I have an unpleasant feeling I know what it is. Instead I turn my attention to Lavender, who's raving about the large selection of treats she received to anyone who would listen.

"Isn't it just the sweetest thing ever?" she was saying to an unfortunate younger girl sitting across from her. "He got the best selection, the whole variety."

"I'm sure that's just because he didn't know what your favorite was," I tell her.

"Everyone knows my favorite. I think he just wanted to show me I deserved the best." Okay, it might not have been the best idea to have him buy her something. She's raving like they were from a boyfriend. If she thinks he likes her now I'm in a load of trouble. She continues on her excited rant and I turn back to my package.

I slowly untie the rope and peel away the wrapping. I open the box and, just as I feared, there was an expensive camera inside. I look back up to Theo to see him smirking at me. He's obviously pleased he found a way around me not letting him buy me anything. I shoot him the most vicious glare I can muster and close the box, leaving the Great Hall.

Honestly! How hard is it to understand I don't want him to buy me anything? I've been saving so much money to buy a bloody camera and he just comes out of no where and drops money on a much nicer one than I ever hoped of owning. I head to the only place I know will be deserted this time of day – the library.

"Stupid dare. Stupid Mr. Hilt. Stupid Lavender. Stupid Nott," I mutter heading to the back corner of the room.

"Excuse me?" a voice startles me from the right. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Of course I didn't. I don't even know who you are and, frankly, I didn't even see you there."

"Well did you not just say stupid Nott?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Well, that's my name."

I realize all too suddenly that this must be his sister. She does have the same dark hair and hazel eyes. I'm surprised to see she's in Ravenclaw, though from what Theo had said of her I shouldn't be. I just assumed she'd be a Slytherin like him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that," I say kindly. "Are you Cheree then? Theo's sister?"

"Yes," she answers suspiciously.

"My name's Ginny," I say in greeting. "Why aren't you down at dinner?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she says raising an eyebrow. Yup, she's definitely a Nott.

"I was angry with your brother," I tell her flatly. "And your reason?"

"I didn't realize it was time for dinner. I've been working on my Herbology assignment."

"Do you need help?" I ask unsure. She looks me over critically.

"What did Theo do to you?" Glad to have someone to complain to, I tell her everything from truth or dare, to our date, right up to the camera in the box set on the table between us.

"You're mad at him for buying you something?" she asks to clarify.

"Yes."

"After you told him that everyone loves to receive gifts?"

"Yes."

"So when he buys you one, you get angry, proving yourself wrong?"

"That's not the point," I huff lightly. "I told him I didn't want him buying me things the whole day. And he did regardless."

"Yes, but isn't it better that he bought you something because he wanted to rather than because you begged him to?"

"I didn't want anything though."

"Look at it this way Ginny. He didn't have to buy you anything, you made that clear to him, but he still wanted to. Yet, you had to convince him to buy this Lavender girl a gift and even then he probably only agreed to appease you."

"I don't want the camera though," I say stubbornly. "I've been working so hard to save up the money for one half as nice as this and he just comes along and buys the stupid thing with his loads of stupid money."

"Well now you can buy yourself other things."

"You're really not helping Cheree."

"That's because you're being irrational."

"Aren't you only twelve? How do you know so much?"

"I told you she likes to read and learn," says a masculine voice from behind me.

"Theo! I hear you went shopping for me today! Did you get my lunascope? Can I see it? Oh, Theo, please let me see it?"

"Your birthdays not for two weeks," he laughs. "You're not seeing what I got you until the day you turn thirteen."

"That's no fair," she pouts.

"That's how it's always been though Cherry."

"Don't call me that! We aren't alone!" she scolds him.

"Sorry," he rolls his eyes. "I forgot – no nick names around the outsiders. What ever was I thinking?" he teases.

"Laugh it up and I'll use yours," she threatens. He instantly sobers, instead turning to me.

"You're mad at me," he says.

"I'm glad to see all the brains weren't reserved for Cheree," I respond, earning a small laugh from her.

"Why?"

"Honestly Theo, one would think you'd know. She spent the whole day refusing to let you buy her anything, and then you go and do it anyway," Cheree answers

"She wanted a camera, I bought her one. What's wrong with that?" he asks his sister.

"She didn't want you to buy her one," she answers back like I'm not sitting there.

"It's common decency though. Besides, she said everyone loves to get gifts, I assumed she wasn't the exception."

"She does like gifts Theo, but she _told_ you she didn't want anything."

"I knew she wanted the camera though."

"Theo, Theo, Theo," she says shaking her head, "when will you learn?"

"Apparently never," he says a bit moodily as he pulls out the closest chair and sits in it.

"Oh Teddy," she sighs, moving to place a hand on his shoulder, "at least you can finally admit that."

"You're too funny Cherry, really."

I'm sure they've forgotten I was here now. And I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. They're even both using what I can only assume are their nick names for each other, Teddy and Cherry. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, causing them both to look at me.

"I just don't understand why you're mad that I bought you something," Theo says to me.

"It's not exactly that you bought me something in general, it's that you bought me the bloody camera."

"That's what you wanted though. Mr. Hilt said you were looking at them and wanted one, but didn't have enough money yet."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"I didn't have enough money _yet_. I suppose he failed to tell you I've been saving up for one. Of course, he wouldn't know that I've spend all my bloody time in the summer and over holidays working in the twins' shop so I can save enough money to get one. Oh no, he wouldn't know that. To him, I'm sure that I'm just some poor girl who can't afford a decent camera but has a "fine young man", as he likes to call you, with loads of money offering to buy one for me. So why not let him buy her a real nice one, nicer than she'd ever be able to afford any time soon," I rant.

"Well maybe he thought he was being helpful. Did you think of that? Maybe he felt bad that you couldn't afford one and since I was offering he thought he'd help you get one sooner by letting me buy you the bloody thing. And then, maybe he decided to go for one of the nicer ones because he knows me enough to know if I want to buy anyone a gift, it better be a good enough quality of something I'd give to Cherry. If it weren't he'd be losing quite a chunk of business," he rants back.

"Maybe both of you should just shove it and kiss already," Cheree adds.

"What?" we both ask her at the same time.

"Oh please, you've both enjoyed your date and this camera thing is obviously just a misunderstanding. Theo, Ginny's upset because she's worked hard to safe up for something you can just buy easily. You don't ever have to work Theo, you've got a ton of money and we all know it. And Theo just thought he was doing a good thing in buying you the camera Ginny. He knew you wanted one and he wanted to be able to give you one. And what he said about Mr. Hilt is probably true. The only person Theo buys things for are me, but it's always the nicest stuff. Mr. Hilt probably just knew to select one that would be worthy of me. And on that note, everything should be cleared up and you can now kiss and make up. Make plans for another date and for Merlin's sake Teddy hold on to her. I like her."

With that she packed up her bag and headed out of the library leaving us in an incredibly awkward silence, the weight of her words hanging in between us. I stare at the camera. It really is a nice one. And I really do want it. I just didn't want him to spend all that stupid money on me.

"Ginny?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I say looking towards him.

"If you really don't want the camera I could take it back. I just thought you'd like it. And you wouldn't let me buy you a damn thing all day."

"I do like it Theo. I just hate that you bought it for me."

"How about I keep it for now, and then after the next date I give it back to you?" he grins.

"Next date?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes," he says very seriously, "Cheree ordered it. I do whatever she wants me too."

"Well aren't you just a lovely big brother. I wish one of mine obeyed my commands like you."

"Well you know," he starts slowly, a smirk forming. "I don't date all that often, but when I _do_ have a girlfriend, I tend to treat her just as well as Cheree."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a small smile.

"Well, Cheree said I had to hold on to you," he says still smirking.

"And what Cheree says goes?"

"Exactly! Now, can I escort my girlfriend back to dinner?" he asks offering his arm.

"I suppose you can, on one condition."

"What's that?" he asks cautiously.

"On the next date, you buy me nothing."

"If you take the camera now it's a deal."

"Let's head down to dinner then," I grin. "I've got a new boyfriend _and_ a new camera to show off!"

My mind is a whirl as Theo walks me out of the library. Our arms drop from the formal escorting pose to a tentative handhold. It's awkward at first as I realize I'm walking down the halls holding hands with a Slytherin and even more so that said Slytherin is my boyfriend, but I quickly relax into it. He may be a Slytherin, but he's so different from any stereotype I'd ever conjured that the fact doesn't even faze me. I know it'll be hell when it's time to tell my friends and family, but for now I'm happy to just enjoy these excited new feelings he's making me feel.

We're almost to the Entrance Hall when a thought crosses my mind. I tug lightly on his hand so he turns to face me and smirk playfully up at him. "You say everything Cheree tells you to do you do?"

"Yes," he answers cautiously. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," I shrug. "I just recall hearing her say the words "kiss and make up" somewhere in there before she left."

"You know, I think you're right," he smirks back at me. "How could I have missed such a crucial order from her?

"That's what I was wondering," I shake my head sadly.

Instead of answering he starts to lean down and I waste no time in rising up to meet him. Our lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that is neither too elaborate nor too modest. It's a perfect example of what's to come for us. Just before I allow myself to get lost in the feelings of the kiss I make a mental note to remember to thank Lavender for her dating dare.

* * *

**A/N:** I edited this as a whole and changed the ending. Originally I had, in a thoughtless moment, not included the kiss Cheree ordered.


End file.
